shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lila Amira
Introduction Lila Amira is the captain and metalsmith of the Kitsune Pirates (meaning the fox pirates). She herself is a kitsune (a nine-tailed fox) while her other crewmates are not. She was created by Dr. Vegapunk who altered her genetics. Appearence Amira is an albino girl of small stature. She often wears black feathers in her hair and a black kimono with a silver kitsune on it. Many people assume that she is weak due to her small size, but she will quickly proove them wrong. Amira has blood red eyes with slits for pupils and white hair that falls to her waist. Personality Amira is outwardly mysterious, many of her own crew do not even know much about her. The only one she will completely confide in is Rose. She has a strong respect for anyone who is willing to follow her despite the constant danger she seems to put people in. Many people mistake her as being cold, but in truth she is actually very loving and caring, wanting nothing more than for her crewmates to be safe. Abilities and Powers Agility Due to the fact that her body is very fragile, Amira has learned to evade almost any attack. She is able to use this technique to win many battles against stronger opponents. Physical Strength Amira is very strong for her size, able to lift things over five times her own weight. This makes her among the top three fighters on her crew. Haki Amira is shown to posess both Kenbunshoku haki and Busoshoku haki. Elemental Control Being a kitsune, Amira is able to control every element with some restrictions. She is unable to summon any element (excluding fire) unless she is very close to a source. For example, she is unable to summon water unless near a body of water. This ability has led many to believe that she has a Devil Fruit when in reality she doesn't. Kitsune Transformation Amira is able to transform into a pure white kitsune, giving her greater speed and endurance. This ability should not be confused with a Zoan type Devil Fruit for she is naturally a kitsune, but she is just able to take the form of either a human or a kitsune. Weapons Fans Amira often fights using two fans, encrusted with diamonds which she herself made. One has the kanji for fox on it while the other has a picture of a lotus flower on it. She keeps her fans hidden in her sleeves. Whip Amira also sometimes fights with a metal whip which she also made herself. She usually keeps her whip coiled around her arm. Weaknesses Sickness Amira will occasionally collapse from an illness that she has. This can sometimes leave her hospitalized for days. Fragility Amira's body is fragile. If she gets hit with an attack, it could mean big problems for her. Sight Amira's eyesight can sometimes be a difficulty for her, especially when reading. Relationships Crew Rose Amira and Rose share a very strong bond which was first formed when Rose freed Amira from slavery. They often confide in one another. Rose often shows a sisterly protectiveness over Amira even though she knows that Amira can take care of herself. Amira also respects Rose and views her as a strong fighter and a good friend. Giuseppi Amira has a great respect for Giuseppi which is shown often when she becomes angered when someone insults him. Even so, she always makes sure that he stays in line and continues to respect her authority. Onyx Onyx is Amira's pet raven. Amira is never seen without Onyx close by. Family Scourge Scourge is the ninth Demon Lord and Amira's father. Amira hates him for everything he has put her and her mother through and hopes to one day destroy him. History Amira was born as the daughter of an empress so she was raised as royalty. One day, Dr. Vegapunk came to the kingdom and kidnapped her, genetically altering her into a kitsune. When she returned home, she discovered that her father was the ninth Demon Lord, Scourge. Ashamed she devoted her life to learing how to control her new kitsune powers to defeat any demons who frequently attacked the village. A prophecy was foretold that she would one day awaken her father and bring destruction upon the world. Upon hearing this, Amira fled from home, hoping to protect those that she loved. She was found by slavers who took her away and sold her to a wealthy man. It was here that she met Rose who five years later, freed her from slavery and agreed to join her newly formed pirate crew. Major Battles The Kitsune Pirates vs the Nine Demon Lords Amira vs Scourge (brief) Amira vs Rose (misunderstanding) Quotes "I refuse to believe that anyone is born purely good, or purely bad. Nobody is pure. It's just a fact of life." - Amira to Rose upon their first meeting. "You may come with me if you like, but you will have to be prepared to face the darkness; whether it comes from within us or our enemies." -Amira to Giuseppi "Fox? You think I am a fox? No, not at all! A kitsune and a fox are completely different!" Trivia *If Amira lived in the real world, she would be Japanese. *Amira's full name, Lila Amira, means "night princess". Lila Amira Lila Amira Lila Amira